Between Fighting or Staying
by WeirdButCool
Summary: Cameron Morgan's plan was easy, or as easy as it could be. She was supposed to find out about her father and come back home. Safe. What she didnt expect was to be captured and tortured and get amnesia. This is the story of her unknown mission. Before OSOT. Image: Not Mine, Just Borrowed
1. Start

Between Fighting or Staying

Chapter 1: The Start

"Have a nice trip!" The woman across from me said and I knew the words weren't for me.

The airport was filled with noises of luggage being dropped, babies crying, people saying 'I'm sorry', and the usual alarm. The seats were all filled and everywhere I looked, I only saw the main thing: cameras. Everywhere I turned, I felt as if I was being followed. But after years of training, I knew that I wasn't being tagged, but that I _had _to get away to protect my family and friends.

I wanted to stop walking away from everything: from my family, friends, and even my teachers. I wanted to throw my bag across the floor into the ocean of people walking. I wanted to go back home. But I knew better. That was my destiny. My decision. If I didn't get on that plane, I might have never known what happened to my father.

I found an empty seat next to this man in his mid-thirties. He had on a dark gray suit on and his suitcase was on his lap. I sat down and put down my- I mean Macey's- Gucci sunglasses. Then, I grabbed another and put it on.

The man next to me chuckled. "Ah, the fashionable mind of today's teenage girls." He said. He looked at me and for a second, he reminded me of Joe Solomon. Just thinking about him pained me. The airport around me suddenly turned too claustrophobic. The walls turned to stone and the lights got dimmer. Instead of people talking, I heard pain and adrenaline started to fly through my body telling me to run.

"Ya'll okay?" He asked with a deep Southern accent.

I forced a nod and smiled. "Uh, yeah,"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "If ya'll gonna lie, do it better, sweetheart."

Before I could even say something, he got up and left. I shook my head and was about to follow him. No, he couldn't. Zach was at the Gallagher Academy, not there. I looked around for the man but couldn't find him. I sighed and gave up. After days of staying in the Joe Solomon's cabin and finding the cameras, I decided that Rome was it.

It hurt finding my dad's secret hole but it showed me that it was my duty to run away. Alone.

"Would you like a glass of water or something?" The flight attendant asked me. I shook my head and said, "No, thank you."

She smiled and continued on her way. I sighed and leaned my head back. After five minutes of thinking, I went to the bathroom. I locked the door and looked at myself. My hair… I cut it to rest above my shoulders. Instead of the brown-blondish, I dyed it black.

I was about to call my mom or Bex or Zach or anyone, but the knocking stopped.

"Someone there?" A male voice asked. I recognized it as the man with the southern accent. At first, I thought he was from the Circle of Caven. I shook my head and told myself that no one knew about me here, alone.

I opened the door and smiled. "Not anymore."

The man chuckled. "Okay, miss."

I stepped out and before I could head back to the seat, the man said, "Miss, you forgot your phone."

I turned around and said, "What phone?" Of course, it _was _mine. Not technically mine, but I left it on purpose.

He shrugged and rose up my phone. "Not yours? Well, okay."

I nodded and walked to my seat. Thankfully, I got the window seat. A woman around her early 20's was in the aisle seat and no one was between us. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I'll find you. I promise."

**Fin! I can't believe I finally finished and updated this first chapter of how Cammie got to Rome and the COC found her. I'm sorry for being late, but I was stuck in the beginning. I hope this chapter was okay. Since school is starting tomorrow (BOO!), I may not update frequently but I will. Please review :)**

**~Steph/WeirdButCool**


	2. Rome

Between Fighting or Staying

Chapter 2: Rome

If you have never been to Rome, you have to go. In one word, Rome was… _fascinating. _Even before I was out of the plane, I knew it was going to be the best place I have ever visited. I looked up at the airport, _Aeropuerto Intercontinental Leonardo da Vinci. _The words made me shiver. I did it. I left. The realization hit me in a wave of determination, guiltiness, sadness, and pride. I straightened my back.

As soon as I stepped off, the Southern Accent guy said, "Have a safe trip, miss."

I smiled at him and carefully said, "You, too, Mr.…?"

The man chuckled. "Mr. Stone,"

I nodded. "You, too, Mr. Stone,"

He flashed me a smile and we walked towards the luggage area. I looked for my- Macy's- Gucci bag and fished it out just in time. The airport was filled with people coming and going. The announcer kept saying stuff like, _"Flight 2A will be departing in ten minutes,"_ in several different languages.

I took a deep breath and getting a grip hold on my bag, I walked out. The sunlight startled me for a moment. I blinked and took out my sunglasses. The streets were crowded with cars trying to pass, pedestrians walking around, and crossing guards desperate to keep the chaos in control. There were some buildings around the airport. If I was crazy for architecture, I would have fainted. It was a mixture of modern and ancient design. Shrubs were outlined across the street, where a billboard said something about horse races.

I looked around and found a cab a few feet away. The license plate number immediately registered itself in my head. You can never be too careful. I knocked on the window, noticing that the driver was fast asleep. He was an overweight man with greasy black hair. Thanks to my spy observant skills, I saw a bottle hidden under his seat (not the best place, but pretty okay).

He woke up looking annoyed. "Americans!" He yelled and gave me the rude gesture.

I glared at him and he flinched. I also gave him the signal back and heard someone chuckle behind me.

I turned around, ready to judo-flip whoever chuckled. I was surprised to see Preston Winters standing there as handsome as ever in a tailored suite, with, yes, his spider-man watch. _Zach, _a voice said in me. I immediately felt guilty. I put on my poker face and asked, "Yes, sir?" With a slight British accent, this worked to confuse him.

Preston said, "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone else. Sorry, again."

I nodded and walked past him.

"Wait," He called after me. I froze. He caught up and asked, "Just out of curiosity, what's your name?"

"Alicia Struz," I immediately said. I practiced my fake identity over and over in my head during the airplane ride.

Preston grinned, making him look like a child. "I'm Preston Winters."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"See you around Rome?"

I hesitated. Rome… why did I even come here? He seemed to read my mind. "You _are_ here to see Rome, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

Preston smiled. His brown eyes reminded me of Zach. I didn't notice this before on him, but dorky Preston has definitely become _hot. _"Don't you need a tour guide?"

I silently cursed. Out of all people on Earth, Preston Winters had to be here in Rome, with me, _hitting on me. _"Thanks, but no thanks."

Preston looked hurt but nodded. "All right, see ya,"

I smiled and walked away as quick as possible. I stopped for a minute, far away from the crowd of people coming out of the airport, and Preston. I took out the piece of paper from my purse and smiled.

_Dad, here I come._

No one could stop me now. I've reached Rome, halfway around the world, a place that could've gotten me killed. But for now, I needed to send something back home.

**Thanks for the reviews! I know the chapter may be short, but i'm trying to slowly extend them as the story goes on. After this, my goal is more than 100 words. For each chapter, it will be 100 more words. Again, thanks for the reviews and followers.**

**Thanks to: **

**Roza Chameleon Redbird**

**AinsleyWright**

**4everandalwaysme**

**Sincerly,**

**~WeridButCool**


	3. Cancelled Presents

Between Fighting or Staying

Chapter 3: Cancelled Presents

I learned that anywhere you go, there will always be a flea market. I expected the same here in Rome. I was half wrong. My calculations of population, diversity, and economic statuses were also half wrong. Rome had its own versions of flea markets. Imagine a very crowded flea market. Now, instead of the people you might think you see, you are wrong because that's not how Rome is. Rome has people of many different shapes, shades, and sizes.

As I walked along people, different faces registered itself on my face. Yet, there was one where I had to do a double check. For example, there was this lady buying groceries (again, not the regular flea market) who looked a lot like my mom. Except that this lady's eyes were blue. Yep, not my mom.

The more I walked through the streets, the lonelier I felt. It felt as if I was just a tiny speck of dust in the world. No one knew I was there, or so I thought. Anyways, I felt so alone, that I started to pity myself. I didn't realize that that Southern Accent Guy or Preston made me feel social again.

After all, Alicia was someone new. Alicia didn't care if she felt alone or happy. All she cared about was how she spent life. Cammie, on the other hand, does care. She cares is she's happy or alone or if her life is all right. But now I have to be Alicia and not Cammie.

So, I put on a smile and walked over to this lady's tent. I examined the pieces of jewelry in front of her. Three caught my attention. I was ready to buy them when somebody bumped into me. The person send us tumbling to the ground.

I was startled but immediately gathered myself. I picked up my stuff, making sure I had everything. The girl kept saying sorry and how she needed to go. I looked up and saw her scared face. Her blonde hair looked as if it was cut by safety scissors. Her face was scratched, with dried blood on it. Worst of all, her eyes showed urgency and plain fear.

Her gray shirt, black sweat pants, and old sneakers gave me a hint that she was running from someone. Especially since it looked as if a dog attacked her.

I felt pity for her. The girl said something about being sorry again and she took off. I blinked, wondering why my spy senses didn't kick in. At least I memorized her appearance and voice. I picked myself up and heard people running. I turned around and saw about half a dozen guys looking for someone. I was pretty sure it was the girl. I scanned the crowd for any officers but saw none. I ducked as one of the dudes landed their gaze on me. I walked past people, muttering 'excuse me' and 'sorry'.

When I was sure they weren't following me, I slowed down. I turned left, straight into an alley. I leaned against the wall and took my water bottle out the backpack. I opened it and took a hug gulp. I capped it and placed it back in its spot. Next, I checked for the piece of paper with a bank's address on it.

I ignored the memories coming about my Dad, and how I got the piece of paper. I felt the edges of the paper and when I brought it out, it was blank.

I gasped. "No," I muttered. I dumped the containments of my backpack on the ground and rummaged my things for the paper. I cursed and realized the girl must have gotten it when we fell.

Oh, she's good. Too good. I contemplated on how she could have known. Unless… I frowned. Not liking my train of thoughts of being tailed, I shook my head. Impossible. _Nobody knows. _I thought. I slumped to the ground, wondering how on Earth this could have happened.

I was ready to kill myself when I heard someone's footsteps. I quickly got up and took out my phone (well, a new one). I pretended to be texting when I heard the person say, "Hey, Alicia is this yours?"

I dropped my phone, a _crack _being produced. I blinked. Preston Winters stood in front of me.

_Line Break_

**Hello! So, I completed my promise! 100 more words! That's 700 words by the way. I hope this chapter wasn't bad, since I clearly forgot most of the OSOT plot. It's just filler and I'm sorry since you guys have waited for so long! The next chapter will obviously be 800+ words. Please review :D**

**~WeirdButCool**


End file.
